The Story
by Aryam150
Summary: Viktor Krum and Draco Malfoy are a couple. But is there someone else on Draco's mind? VKDM
1. The Blind Date

Hello! Okay, so this is my very first Harry Potter story(that is being shared with the public), so you have been warned. I don't own any of it 'cept for the crappy writing. Hmmm...I think that about covers it. ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!

"Normal stuff" is talking.

_/Italics and slashes/_ are Draco's thoughts.

**Bold words **are Draco's inner voice talking.

**Warnings and Such****:**This story contains slash/yaoi/guy-guy relations. If you don't like please leave. In the Such section, I don't own anything from Harry Potter.

* * *

"I have to what?"

Lucius sighed heavily. "You are to date Mr. Krum. Apparently, he is of your persuasion." The blond man looked at his son, giving the boy time to take in this information.

"I don't even know him. I've never even talked to him." Draco felt his lungs clench and his heart beat faster. He knew his father was watching him and willed his heart to calm down. He took a deep breath before speaking. "When?" he asked, looking at the man before him.

"After the match you will go with him."

"W-with him? Where to?" Draco knew he was asking too many questions and testing his father's patience, but he couldn't control himself. The man clenched his teeth trying to keep from yelling at the boy.

"You will go wherever Mr. Krum sees fit," he growled out.

Draco's eyes widened and he was sure his annoying heart had ceased it's incessant beating. "Alone?"

Lucius sneered. "Of course alone you impudent child!" He smirked noticing how lost the boy was.

Draco watched the Bulgarian the entire game, noting how he would pride himself each time he dodged a particularly angry-looking bludger. He had to admit, he was quite taken by the man. His handsome face was entrancing, not to mention his broad shoulders and solid chest. _/This won't be so bad...I guess/ _Draco thought to himself, his eyes following Krum as he shot towards the small flicker of gold off to the right. He flew after the snitch gracefully, catching it and winning the match against the Irish. As the crowed roared, Draco suddenly realized the game was over. His heart began to pound against his ribs again, and his eyes widened. Looking over at his son and seeing Draco's expression, Lucius smirked and leaned in close to make sure only the boy heard him.

"I hope you have a way to congratulate him."

Draco paled at his father's words, causing the slight pink tinges that naturally graced his cheeks to evaporate. _/C-c-congratulate him/_ Draco thought frantically.

"Are you sure he's even like that?"

"Please! That barbarian would screw anything with an orifice."

Not knowing exactly why, Draco felt a little offended by the statement his father made, but showed no sign of it for he knew that was the main reason Lucius had said it.

After the game was over Draco and his father headed for Krum's tent. Draco was a ball of nerves. He tried to calm himself by humming and wringing his hands together. By the time they reached the tent entrance his hands were red from the friction. They waited as the Minister announced their presence and entered after they received permission. Draco trailed behind his father, hesitating only for a split second. He was somewhat relieved to see a tall, bushy man with a thick accent and black teether rather than Krum himself.

"Viktor is in the shower, but he should be soon done," the large man said before offering them tea.

The platinum haired boy sipped his tea nervously, every now-and-then, answering the few questions directed at him. His imagination got the best of him and soon Draco found himself playing out various possible situations between him and the Bulgarian that was currently showering. He stared into his cup as he swirled the non translucent liquid, creating a small whirlpool in the center. Draco barely noticed when the quidditch player walked into the room in nothing save for the small towel held in place on his waist by his large hand. A look of surprise spread across his face and he looked at the large man that had greeted Draco, his father and the Minister. Apparently he hadn't been expecting them, or if he was, he must have thought it would be at a later time. Draco, however, didn't notice any of this being too distracted by the man's wide chest, shiny from the water that still clung to him from his shower.

_/Oh my/ _Draco thought. _/What am I doing? Stop staring before someone notices/_ Finally he was able to tear his eyes away as the tall foreign man apologized.

"I am very sorry, he wasn't expecting you all so soon." Krum gave a nod and turned, leaving to get dressed.

Lucius snorted silently. However, Draco, having spent so much time with the man, caught the snort of disgust. _/Great! He's probably going to give Krum ideas now that he's angry/_Draco thought, his grip on the small teacup tightening. After several moments, Krum emerged, fully clothed and looking ready. Draco couldn't bring himself to look at the man, fearing any sort of contact with Krum, even visual. He feared what he would see in the seeker's eyes. Or even worse, what the seeker would see in his. _/What's wrong with me? I'm a Malfoy./_ He could feel his blood begin to boil.

"Well, shall we let these two fine young men get to know each other?" The Minister's voice broke through Draco's anger at himself.

_/The Minister is in on it too/ _Draco thought, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

Lucius smirked inwardly seeing his son's eyes widen. _/The fool thinks the Minister is in on it._/ "Yes," he looked at his son. "It's not everyday a fan gets to meet his favourite Quidditch player."

Draco relaxed somewhat upon hearing those words. _/Thank the stars the Minister doesn't know._/The three men said their farewells and filed out of the tent one by one. Once alone, Krum turned to Draco, watching the thinner boy. Draco felt Krum's eyes boring into his flesh. After several moments, he couldn't stand it any longer. He cleared his throat and stood in front of the solid figure.

"Draco Malfoy," he said nervously, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Viktor Krum," the man said thickly, engulfing Draco's small hand in his monstrous palm. "Are you ready?"

"R-ready? For what?" Draco felt all the moisture leave him, leaving his mouth barren.

"Come."

Draco followed Krum, not daring to find out what would happen if he didn't. They arrived in one of the back rooms of the tent where a lone shinguard sat on the table in the center of the room.

_/Such a fitting portkey/ _Draco thought.

Krum placed a hand, palm up, before Draco, who took it with little hesitation. Everything around them swirled and their stomachs flip-flopped as they teleported out of the room in the tent and to somewhere Draco could only guess. It took a few moments for their insides to stop spinning, even as the world around them halted to a stand still. The two of them stood in a pub Draco had never before seen, let alone entered. Krum tugged on the pale boy's arm as he lead him to a nearby table seated a shaded corner. Once there the two sat down and a waitress came over. Before Draco could even think to respond, Krum ordered and the waitress was gone. _/Well I can't speak Bulgarian anyways./ _Draco thought to himself. He could feel Krum's eyes on him again, scrutinizing. _/Where the fuck is that damned waitress/_ He began to feel anxious, picking invisible lint off of his sleeves. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the waitress returned carrying the drinks.

* * *

Well? How was it? Please let me know what you thought and review. I could really use the help. You should know that, you just read the story. ,; Thanks!


	2. Delirium

Hello everybody! Ah, a second chapter. Well there are a few things I wanted to say that I forgot to put in the first chapter. First of all, I haven't read any of the books. I based this all off of a) the movies, b) what I've heard/read/learned from other people that have read the books, and c) my own imagination. Also, to those of you wondering about the pairing it's quite simple. After seeing the GoF movie and the nice looking Stanislav Ianevski as Viktor Krum, I decided, 'eh what the hell.' But fear not. Ok enough ranting. Story time!

* * *

As the drink was placed in front of him Draco couldn't help but to stare at it. The clear liquid shimmered in the dim candle light of the pub, making it seem even more mysterious. Krum noticed the look Draco gave the liquor before him and spoke, amusement evident in his voice.

"Have you never had vodka?"

Draco looked up at the man as he spoke and shook his head. "No. I haven't."

"Its good. Drink," he said, motioning for Draco to pick up the glass and drink the unfamiliar liquid. He watched as Krum downed the glass in one gulp. Picking up his own glass, still wary of the odd substance, Draco placed it to his lips. Paused. Then drank. The liquor slid down his throat, leaving a tingling sensation behind it. Draco felt his eyes water at the bitter taste.

Krum smirked. "You must get used to it. It takes a while." He picked up the bottle and filled Draco's glass once again. "Now try again," he said, motioning to the glass once more. Draco swallowed a few more times before picking up the glass of vodka. He drank it down tasting the completely new liquor for the second time in one hour. This time there was less of a tingling sensation as the now familiar taste flared to life like a dying fire doused with lighter fluid. As the last of it made its way down, Draco coughed.

"See, its better the second time," Krum said somewhat smiling. Draco could feel a faint buzzing in the back of his brain and his ears. _/I'm drunk already? I've only had two drinks/_ Draco thought, somewhat worried since he'd never been drunk before. _/Sure, I've drank before, but never anything this strong/ _Krum poured Draco yet another drink as he gulped down his fourth.

_/Another one! I can't/_ His hand reached for small round piece of crystal even as his mind screamed no. _/What am I doing? Stop it/_But it was too late. The liquor again wormed its way down his throat. Soon the buzzing became slightly louder and Draco felt the heat pool on his pale cheeks. He looked up to see Krum smirking at him. _/Wow. He's really very handsome/ _Draco thought, admiring the man in front of him. He watched as he called the waitress over and said a few words, after which she left. _/I wonder if he knows about my...mission./_At this Draco snickered, causing Krum to look at him and raise an eyebrow, smirk still in place. Draco's cheeks went from pink to red with embarrassment.

Before either of them could say anything the waitress came back with the check. Draco watched as Krum paid and stood from his seat, pausing when Draco failed to do the same. They stared into each others eyes for a moment. Hard dark brown held glassy storm grey. Draco's blush grew, reaching his ears, as he felt his mouth go dry. He quickly got up, instantly regretting is as he swayed dangerously. The room spun as Draco continued to sway, only stopping when he hit something warm and firm. It took a moment for the world to settle and for Draco to realize exactly what is was he landed on. _/Oh no! Please not.../_He gulped and slowly lifted his head, coming face to face with Krum.

Silence swarmed around them, invading the entire pub and caging every sound Draco could hear. He watched as Krum's mouth opened as he spoke.

"Let's go." He placed Draco on his feet and pushed him towards the entrance of the pub. Draco stepped through the door and into the cool night. The wind chilled his heated cheeks as it wisped by. He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep warm. Krum exited, walking pass Draco and motioning for him to follow. The pale boy complied, his hair shimmering in the moonlight as he walked after Krum. _/What's gonna happen now? M-maybe he just wants to talk/_ he thought. His inner self snorted. **'Yeah! And maybe he'll wear a frilly pink dress and sing "I'm a Little Tea Pot".'** Draco growled inwardly. _/Shut up/_

After several minutes of following Krum in silence, Draco saw what he could only assume was their destination. In front of them was a large cabin surrounded by an iron fence. _/Is this where he lives/_ Draco thought as he stared at the most elegant looking cabin he had ever seen. **'It looks deserted,'** chimed in Draco's inner voice. _/It must be like a summer home or something./_They reached the front gate, at which point Krum pulled out a large key and unlocked it. The gate swung open a little, creating a dull creaking noise. Krum stepped back and motioned with his arm for Draco to go ahead of him. Draco obliged, walking past Krum and the fence.' **What a gentleman,'** the voice said sarcastically, causing Draco to blush slightly. As they reached the front door Draco could feel his heart begin to beat faster. _/Oh shit.._./

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review, it's helpful! ^3^


	3. Sofa Fun

Here's chapter three. Hope you like it!

* * *

The two of them entered the large cabin after walking for several minutes, Draco in the lead. Even with the lights off he could tell the cabin was very spacious. _/I don't think it's because of magic either/_he thought, remembering how deceiving those tents could be. Behind him he heard the large door shut and footsteps draw nearer. Just as he turned around, Krum took the last step that brought him directly in front of the blond teen. _/Oh God./_Draco felt his breath quicken as Krum leaned down, closing in on his lips. _/What do I do/_ He thought frantically.

'**Quit being a bitch! Oh wait, that's how you like it. Right, love?'** Draco's inner voice was really starting to piss him off, but he had no time to worry about that. Before he could tell it off he felt Krum's mouth meet his roughly. At that precise moment Draco could have sworn the earth ceased any and all movement. The man slid his arms around Draco and pulled the boy closer, causing him to squeak. _/Oh my God, I just squeaked./_

Draco felt his face flush for the umpteenth time that night. Krum, seizing the opportunity to slip his tongue into the Draco's hot mouth, began to explore it. The tongue tickling the roof of his mouth made Draco's knees buckle and he melted in Krum's arms. _/His tongue is so warm./_Draco knew he was slipping. Falling into the bottomless pit of lust. He didn't care about that though; nor did he care about the table edge that was now digging into his lower back, or the taste of vodka on both of their lips. Draco Malfoy didn't even care about the fact that a very large, very **excited **Viktor Krum was the cause of his lack of oxygen.

He wrapped his arms around Krum, pressing himself flush against him and feeling the large bulge against his hip. Krum's hand found it's way to Draco's ass and cupped it. He pushed Draco's hips forward to meet his in delicious friction. Draco let out a moan that was caught by Krum's mouth. Finally the need for oxygen became too great and the two parted. They looked at each other, both of them through glazed eyes. A wicked grin crept it's way onto Krum's face as he looked at Draco. He lifted the pale teen, whose eyes widened at the spontaneous action. Without any thought Draco's legs wrapped around Krum's waist as they began to move toward a large living room.

It was only a few moments before they landed on the sofa with an 'oomph', Krum nearly crushing Draco with his weight. He ground his hips against the boy beneath him, making him whimper. _/Oh God that feels great./_ Draco arched his back, increasing the friction between them. Before he knew how it happened, Draco saw that their coats, shirts and shoes had been removed. **'Oh, he's good,'** his inner voice piped. _/Go away/_ Draco growled inwardly, angry that this wonderful moment had been shattered. **'Can't. I am part of you after all. Besides, I wouldn't miss this for the world.'** Draco could hear the grin. _/Just shut up./_

Krum attacked the pale throat before him, nipping and sucking the flesh until it was a deep red color before moving on. He made his way down Draco's chest and stomach, leaving a trail of marks in his wake. He slowly made his way back up, placing a kiss on the boy's lips when he got there. Leaning down near Draco's ear, Krum whispered hoarsely.

"I want you to hear you scream."

Draco felt adrenaline shoot through his veins. _/Did he just say what I think he said/_ He moaned when Krum's hands busied themselves with his pants, pulling them down and then ridding himself of his own trousers. He yanked off his boxers, exposing his very impressive length before grabbing the waistband of Draco's boxers and removing them. _/Good heavens/_Draco shivered as the cool air in the cabin skittered over his warm flesh. Krum lifted Draco up and bent him over the back of the sofa. His hands were everywhere. On Draco's back, hips, legs and stomach. Reaching from behind, Krum grasped the boy's length and squeezed.

Draco's hips bucked forward, making him gasp and moan. His other hand slid down the blond's back and to his ass. He pushed a finger into the tight entrance, causing the boy to jerk. Fireworks exploded behind Draco's closed eyes as Krum began to stretch him. **'Fucking yeah!'**For once, he had to agree with the annoying voice. He was in pure and utter ecstasy. Viktor continued to torture Draco, until finally the blond was ready. Grabbing his hips as a warning of what was to soon come, Viktor positioned himself before pushing in. The two moaned, reveling in the feeling. They rocked against each other in a breathtaking rhythm. Draco clawed the back of the sofa as Viktor continued to pick up speed, gripping his hips tighter with every passing moment.

"Uhnn..." Draco moaned, the couch rubbing against his length. He could feel his release coming. Viktor leaned near Draco's ear, his hot breath pushing Draco closer and closer to the edge.

"Scream for me."

It was a command the blond gladly obeyed, screaming Viktor's name as he came. Viktor soon followed suit, biting into the pale boy's shoulder as he did so. Draco's thighs were shaking, the muscles tired and ready to give out. Viktor pulled out and laid down, bringing Draco with him. _/That was.../_ Draco thought for a moment, trying to find the words to describe what had just happened. Finally he decided to give up, lying his head on the broad chest beneath him and waiting for sleep to come and claim him.

* * *

Well I hoped you liked it. Please review or little goblins will come and eat your toes! Mwahahahahahaha!


	4. Dreams and Memories

Well here's chapter four.

**Disclaimer:** The lyrics belong to 30 Seconds to Mars.

"_This is the story of my life  
And these are the lies I have created."  
_-"The Story" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

"You bastard!"

Draco laughed at the attempt of the Boy Who Lived as he tried to insult his captor. After nearly seven years of trying, Draco finally had the defeated the great Harry Potter. _/Now to rub it in his face./_

"Potter, Potter, Potter," he tsked, shaking his head slightly. "And here I thought we were past the silly name calling."

"Fuck off," Harry growled, eyes burning with hate.

"Wouldn't you like that." Draco knew that would get to the other boy. Sure enough Harry's jaw and fists clenched.

"You wish," Harry spat.

"Well as fun as this has been, I fear it's time for you to go Potter."

Draco reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a long dagger, the handle of which was the head of a silver snake with emeralds for eyes. Draco laughed as Harry's eyes did a very good impression of saucers.

"You didn't think I was gonna use the killing curse, did you?"

Draco was stunned as Harry's eyes, remarkably, grew even larger. Draco stood in front of Harry and leaned close to the other's ear.

"Oh no. I want to enjoy this." He smirked and pushed the dagger forward.

Before the dagger could pierce Harry's chest a hand grabbed Draco's wrist. Draco looked up to see Harry smirking at him with a look that sent shivers down his spine. _/What the-/_

"You didn't think you could actually beat ME, did you?" His eyes blazed a strange shade of green as his grip on Draco's wrist tightened painfully, causing the slightly smaller boy to drop the dagger. Draco whimpered at the pain caused by the Harry's vice-like grip on his wrist.

"H-how did you...?" Draco stuttered, completely shocked.

Harry spun, pinning Draco against the wall he had previously been leaning on. The cold stone wall prickled Draco's cheek sending yet another shiver through him. He felt Harry lean against his back as he began to speak.

"I think it's time you learned your lesson, dear Draco," Harry said, his hands slowly creeping down the blonde's back.

Draco's mind spun. _/What the hell is going on here?! What is he doing?!/_ His eyes widened as he felt Harry's hand grab his ass, giving it a painful squeeze. He began to squirm, trying to get anywhere that wasn't his current position. Reaching behind him he tried to grab Harry's hands, but the other boy grabbed both of Draco's wrists and pulled his arms above their heads.

"Let go of me Potter!" Draco tried, still struggling against the taller boy behind him. However, it was no use. Harry chuckled in a sickening tone that made Draco's stomach lurch.

"And ruin all the fun? I don't think so."

Harry reached forward and began to unbutton Draco's trousers, letting them fall to the floor. Draco's heart thumped in his chest. _/This isn't happening/_ Draco renewed his struggles, thrashing wildly in hopes of throwing Harry off balance. Before he knew it, Draco's boxers where around his knees and Harry began working on his own pants. Harry nudged Draco's legs apart using his knee and leaned in a bit more. His breath was hot against Draco's ear.

"Lesson 1," Harry said as he positioned himself at the blonde's entrance. "Don't fuck with me." With that Harry thrust into Draco viciously, enjoying the scream that erupted from the pale boy.

------

Draco woke up, sweat and tears stinging his eyes as he looked around the living room of the cabin. _/What the fuck was that?/_ He leaned back slightly, nearly falling off the couch, but catching himself with his foot on the floor. He quickly looked at Krum, making sure he didn't wake him before slowly turning and getting up from the couch. After a few moments of looking, he managed to find his boxers and slipped them on before heading off to find the bathroom.

He slowly walked through the cabin, his mind replaying the dream over and over. --Lesson 1, don't fuck with me.-- The words sent a needle of ice through Draco. _/That voice... It didn't sound like Potter at all./_ Draco reached the bathroom and entered, shutting the door behind him. He turned on the faucet and splashed some water on his face enjoying the cooling effect it had on his heated skin. Draco shut off the water and stood up, snatching the hand towel that hung near the sink and pressing the soft cotton to his face. He took a few deep breaths before putting the towel down and seeing the Harry from his dream standing behind him, staring at him through the mirror.

He was sure his heart had ceased beating as he stared, wide-eyed, at Harry. The Dream Harry lifted his hand and reached forward, mere inches away from the back of Draco's neck when a loud knock shook the door and kick started the blonde's heart. Draco spun around, finding only the plain white bathroom door. _/But he was just there.../_ Draco's heart pounded against his ribs as he stood there, dazed. _/I saw him...didn't I?/_ Another knock came followed by Viktor's gravely voice.

"Draco?" Slowly the doorknob turned and in stepped the large teen, his eyes scanning Draco as he entered. "You alright?"

Silence settled around them for a moment as Draco once more looked around the bathroom. _/I must be losing my mind./_ **'Fuck yeah!'** Draco gathered himself before answering Viktor, ignoring the pesky inner voice.

" 'm fine," he said softly. Viktor studied him for a second then walked past the blonde, heading for the toilet. Draco, seeing what the man was about to do, turned and left the bathroom. He went to the living room in search of his clothes. Finding them, he began to put them on slowly as his mind tried to understand what had happened. _/Maybe it's the vodka from last night. I'm sure that's it./_ Somehow, even Draco didn't believe his words. **'Yeah right! Something's wrong with you love.'** His jaw clenched at the words of his inner voice. _/It was the v-o-d-k-a./_ Draco began to sing to himself softly, trying to ignore the voice and, without noticing, calming himself.

_Never know how much I love you.  
Never know how much I care.  
When you put your arms around me,  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear.  
You give me fever.  
When you kiss me, fever when you hold me tight._

Although he would never admit it, Draco was quite fond of muggle music. Quite the range of it, in fact. He sat on the couch to put on his socks and shoes, still singing. _/If my father found out about my fondness of muggle music he'd.../_ Draco stopped, not wanting to think about what his father would do to him as punishment. He could still remember the very first time his father had punished him. He was seven years old.

-Flashback-

The music from the piano floated through the air as the small boy seated before it played Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata with skilled hands. His mother stood beside him, her eyes closed as she listened to the beautifully played tune. The boy finished, the last note slowly fading to silence.

"Wonderful, Draco. Absolutely beautiful," the blonde woman smiled, placing her hand warmly on her son's shoulder. Draco turned and smiled up at his mother. He loved playing the piano for her. Loved the way she praised him even when he made several mistakes. At first, he didn't want to learn how to play the piano. On his way to his first lesson, Narcissa had told him that there was nothing better than the beautiful music that could come from the piano. She told him about the love for someone a person could express through the piano.

"When someone plays the piano for you, their love comes through the notes and you feel like you are the only person in the world," she had said as she smiled. Draco knew his father would never have been so mushy.

"Mom? Who played the piano for you?" He had watched as her smile turned into a sad one and she shook her head slightly.

"Forget about that darling." She had hurried him to his lesson. After that Draco had never asked her about it again, hating the sad look that dulled her beautiful face.

The clicking of shoes sounded as Lucius came into the room, interrupting the moment Narcissa and Draco were having. He looked at the two of them with an odd look before speaking.

"Filling his head with nonsense again, are we?" Lucius sneered, a look disapproval blanketing his face.

"It is no more nonsense than what you teach him," Narcissa said sharply as her face began to heat with anger. Lucius' face twisted and his hand sliced through the air, the serpent ring he wore catching and tearing the woman's thin lip, and knocking her to the floor. Draco cried out in horror, his body dropping to his mother's side.

"What did you do to her?!" the boy sobbed. He felt anger burn within him, scorching his insides. He flew up and threw himself against his father, his small limbs flailing wildly.

"You little-" Lucius was cut off as a small knee connected with his shin and sparked a sharp pain. His hand once again flew through the air, striking the boy down. He looked at the small form laying before him.

"Just like your mother, aren't you?" he spat. Draco just laid there, his head swimming. Lucius gave the child a swift kick to the ribs, satisfied with the loud crack that followed, before turning and leaving.

-End Flashback-

Draco could have sworn he felt the pain in his ribs as he thought about what had happened so many years ago. He had never dared to anger his father like that again. Nor had he ever told anyone what he and his mother had discussed that day. He knew someone had held her heart before she was forced to marry Lucius. Draco jumped at the pair of hands that grabbed his shoulders, his heart racing.

* * *

So, what do you think? I got stuck after the _Flashback_ part. Don't even ask about what Draco was singing. ...I've been listening to a lot of swing music lately and that song happened to be playing when I wrote that particular part. XD;

P.S. If you haven't heard 30 Seconds to Mars, go check ' em out. :D


	5. A Room with a View

I don't own any of Harry potter characters or other stuff. The lyrics and song belong to 30 Seconds to Mars. I also want to point out that I have never read any of the books, so everything is based off the movies. Sorry! No hurting the author! Anyways, on with the story.

"_My intentions never change  
What I want it stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire  
Was it a dream?"  
_-"Was It A Dream?" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

It had been three weeks since Draco met Viktor Krum and accomplished the ridiculous "mission" his father had sent him on. His relations with Viktor became more and more frequent. Three or four times a night every other day to be exact. One particular night counted seven times because Viktor had been away for a few days, not mentioning the stress and frustration he'd been experiencing. The hand print bruises were becoming a permanent addition to Draco's slender hips. But he didn't care. It was comforting in a way. More than that, it kept the now constant nightmares away. The less he slept, the better.

Each time it was the same. Draco would be just about to kill Harry when the world would spin and Harry gained total control. And each time Harry took Draco. The one thing that did change was the way Draco was violated. He was unsure as to whether that was a good thing or not. Sometimes it was much, much worse than others.

Draco was in his room. He lay there on his bed and stared at the ceiling, the music that was playing relaxing him. For this he blamed his mother. Since he was a baby Narcissa would sing to him to stop his crying. That had stopped around the same time she stopped spending time with Draco all together; when he was nine. He knew she still loved him. He saw it in her eyes the few times he did see her. Draco could vividly remember the letter his mother had Dobby deliver to him.

_My dearest Draco,_

_I want you to know that I love you with all of my soul, which is why it kills me to tell you this and why I cannot say it in person. I want you to stay away from me. I know now that I cannot allow your father to hurt you because of me. I can't bear to see you hurt. Please understand._

_I love you more than life itself,  
Mom_

He had cried for hours, not seeing how she could do such a thing to him. It had taken him nearly two months to except that he would rarely see his mother. She had even stopped eating dinner with them. Well, him. Lucius rarely ate dinner in the dinning hall. Draco had become accustomed to dinning alone. Now that he thought about it, he did almost everything alone. He did have Dobby. He snorted. _/HAD. He's gone thanks to Potter./_

His thoughts went back to when he found out. He heard it from one of the other house elves a few months after it happened. He had been quite fond of the scrawny little elf. Narcissa had told Draco to try being kind to Dobby rather than cruel like his father had allowed him to be. After that, Dobby had been somewhat of a friend. Of course, Draco never let his father know. He wasn't that naive.

Draco noticed the silence that had fallen in the room. He got up and went to change the music, when he heard a tapping on his window. He walked over to the window and peered out it, not seeing anything. Slowly, he opened it and glanced around. A large shadow swooped through nearly knocking him over. Draco turned to see the intruder. There perched on the back his desk chair sat a large black and brown hawk.

The massive creature squawked and lifted it's leg, showing off the rolled piece of parchment tied to it. Draco just stood there staring at the letter. The hawk squawked louder this time, waking Draco into moving forward cautiously and holding his hand out in front of the large bird. The hawk leaned forward and sniffed the blonde's hand for a moment and nipped a pale finger. Draco jumped slightly and pulled his hand back, inspecting the damage.

"Bloody chicken," he said, glaring at the beast. "Are you going to give me the letter or not?" The hawk seemed to contemplate his question before sticking the large, taloned foot out toward Draco. He reached forward and gently untied the string holding the letter, trying not to aggravate the hawk. Finally he freed the letter and quickly let go of the bird. He opened the letter reading the masculine writing within.

_Draco,_

_As you may have heard, Tuesday is the last day of the season so I want you to meet me this Wednesday. I hope Ivan was no trouble. He can be a bit aggressive sometimes._

_Viktor_

Draco looked over at the large hawk. "So your name's Ivan?" he asked, watching as the bird squawked in agreement before craning his neck and picking through his feathers. The blonde walked over to the window and moved the curtain aside, waiting for Ivan to leave. The bird just stared at him.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Draco asked the bird, who made himself comfortable on the back of the chair. Draco looked at the hawk and sighed.

"Fine. I guess you can stay for a little while. "The window is open, leave when you want." he stated as he headed back to his bed. He fell on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired. He decided to go to bed, having nothing better to do anyways. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before the familiar pull of sleep claimed him.

------------------

Draco stood in the large room, his eyes taking in the decorations. Everywhere he looked banners of the dark green of Slytherin and the deep crimson of Gryffindor clashed horribly. _/Whoever decorated this room should be shot in the head with rubber bullets and then put out of everyone's misery./_ The blonde snorted at the mental image he got. He could see the Weasel's face as rubber bullets bounced off his flaming head.

Draco felt fingers of ice trail down his spine, and his heart felt as if it had slowed down and sped up at the same time. He felt eyes on him, their gaze piercing right through him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Draco began to speak, trying desperately to keep the apprehension out of his voice.

"Are you the sorry git that decorated?" he asked, his voice surprising him with the amount of stability it contained.

"And if I am?" the voice asked thickly, lust evident. Draco breath caught in his throat as the hot breath of the man behind him blew across the sensitive spot just behind his ear. His heart skipped, once again making him question his health. _/Seriously, that can NOT be healthy./_ He felt the warmth from the figure caress his back as the man stepped closer, their bodies mere centimeters away from one another. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a small voice screamed at Draco. The voice of the man behind sounded **extremely** familiar and caused his stomach to clench.

_/Why do I know that voice?/_ Draco squeaked as a pair of hands drew invisible circles on his hips, the fingers swirling around the sharp bone there. Even the touch felt familiar, which shocked Draco the most. He felt his knees buckle and his back hit the figure behind him. _/He's really warm/_ Draco thought, a comfortable heat enveloping him. Immediately he cursed his treacherous body. _/Traitor/_

'**Fuck yeah!'** Draco groaned as the ever-annoying, ever-present inner voice spoke up. He heard the figure chuckle and realized he had groaned aloud. Draco nearly lost consciousness when the moist, hot tongue caressed the delicate, over-sensitized spot just behind his ear. At that moment, the last thread of sensibility left in Draco snapped and he melted into the sensation, loving the purely euphoric feeling. The hands that had been circling the pale, narrow hips slithered their way across his smooth stomach and down his trousers, grasping his length. Draco jerked forward as the warm hand began to slowly stroke him. It wasn't long before the blonde was twisting and moaning in the man's arms.

"I want you," the voice said, tickling Draco's ear and cheek and pushing him further over the edge. The figure nipped on the slender throat. "All of you."

Out of nowhere, a large four poster bed appeared before Draco, the sheets and curtains matching the atrocious decorations throughout the room. He felt himself being pushed towards the plush bed by the man behind him. Merely inches away from the bed, Draco asked the question that had been bouncing around his brain since he got there.

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am," the man said as he began to lower the two of them onto the bed. Before they hit the mattress, Draco swivelled and faced the man. There in his face was a black porcelain mask covering the eyes and nose of the figure. Draco raised his hand to remove the mask, but the man was quick and grabbed the thin wrist.

"Not yet," the man said teasingly and lowered Draco onto the bed, this time without interruption. He kissed the inside of the Draco's wrist, the strong pulse quickening beneath his lips. Draco was at a loss of what to do, not that it would've done him any good. The figure was determined and not going to give up so easily.

He began placing kisses on the long, thin throat, enjoying the moans and gasps he received. Draco arched his back when the man kissed a particularly sensitive spot near the his collar bone, unintentionally rubbing his hip against the man's length. The man groaned in the back of his throat, making Draco's bones rattle. Draco was blinded by the sparks of light behind his eyes.

"Curious, are we?" the man laughed. Draco opened his eyes and gave the man an odd look. Glancing down, he saw that his mischievous hands had already began taking off the figure's pants. He blinked at his hands before looking back up at the figure who just grinned ferally. The figure went back to work on Draco's neck, watching as the storm grey eyes slid closed once more.

It was bliss. Draco heard the figure mumble something before he felt the man's tongue trace a glistening path over his left collarbone and back up to the spot behind Draco's ear. _/It's freezing in here/_ the blonde thought, holding back a shiver. The world shifted and Draco's vision swam as he felt the man's skin against his own. _/Oh.../_ He let out a loud moan which was silenced by the figure on top of him.

The strong hands began to wander once more, caressing the alabaster skin softly. Further and further down they drifted, stopping on the firm ass, tracing the boy's entrance with his middle finger. Draco's head fell back at the touch, the muscles in his neck visible. The figure paused, then began to the stretch Draco. Before long the man removed his fingers and slid his length into Draco's prepared entrance.

Both lay still for a moment, adjusting to the feeling. Then the man moved, creating a smooth rhythm. His hand was on Draco's length, pumping in sync with his thrusts. The pale boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fireworks exploded behind his eyelids. He felt the climax build in his stomach as they rocked together. His hands once again reached for the dark mask, landing, uninterrupted, on either side of the mask. Slowly, Draco lifted the mask and stared into the face inches from his own.

"Potter?" Draco asked, somewhat shocked by the fact that he was fucking Harry Bloody Potter...willingly. **'On the contrary. It seems Potter is the one doing the fucking.'**

"I thought we'd be on first name basis by now, Draco." The blonde gasped as Harry brushed the spot withing him, causing his back to arch. Draco couldn't speak, his words coming out in moans. Just as he reached his peak Harry spoke, his breath hot on Draco's ear. Draco was pushed over the edge and into ecstasy.

"Just let go." Harry grabbed the pale skin of Draco's shoulder between his teeth and bit down as he came inside Draco.

"Harry," Draco moaned, the world around him fading.

* * *

So what d'ya think? Was it really corny? I tried to avoid that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	6. Showered in Illusions

CHAPTER SIX!!!! I know it's short. Enjoy!

"_Your promises_

_They look like lies_

_Your honesty's_

_Like a back that hides a knife_

_I promise you_

_I promise you_

_I am finally free"_

-"Attack" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to find out what the heavy weight on his chest was. Ivan squawked and flew off the blonde and out the window. Draco sat up and felt a dull ache in his right shoulder. He looked down and saw blood soaking through his shirt.

Lifting the shirt, he peeked at the wound. _/Stupid fucking parrot,/_ he growled. He got up and grimaced at the wet feeling in his pants. _/Fuck!/_ He headed for the bathroom, the thought of a nice shower sounding exquisite. _/Was it all just a dream?/_ **'That wasn't a dream, that was a fucking fantasy!!'** Draco carefully peeled off his shirt and examined the bite in the mirror.

"No wonder that dream felt so real," he muttered to himself. He looked at his reflection, studying his face in the mirror when all of his attention shifted to his left eye. There, on the left side of the iris, was a small portion of emerald green. Draco stared in disbelief. He turned on the water and began to scrub at his face and eyes. _/I must be seeing things,/_ he thought, drying off his face with the soft hand towel that hung next to the sink.

He looked in the mirror once more and, to his relief, the spot of green was gone. He sighed heavily and shed the rest of his clothes before getting into the shower. The hot water felt heavenly. It streamed down his body and relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes, loving the way the heat melted away his troubles.

In place of the darkness that was usually present when he closed his eyes, Draco found himself staring into the smug green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Just let go."

Draco's eyes shot open and turned to the right, searching the empty shower stall for the owner of the voice. He placed his hand over his ear, rubbing at it. _/I could've sworn he was just here behind me./_ **'You're probably just still horny from your dream. I know I am.'** He ignored the voice yet again. _/It was so real. I even felt his breath against my ear./_ He turned around and washed himself, starting with his hair and working his way down.

Seven minutes and many scrubs later, the water was turned off and Draco stood in the shower for a few moments. He could still see those dark green eyes. Still hear the deep voice whispering in his ear. Still feel the touches that clung to his skin. A shiver wriggled it's way down his spine as he thought about Harry.

He opened the shower curtain and stepped out of the shower, grabbing his towel. He pressed the soft fabric to his face and held it for a second. _/You're losing it Draco./_ **'Losing? If I recall correctly, you've already lost it to dear Viktor.'** Draco clenched his teeth. _/That's not what I meant and you know it,/_ Draco growled at the voice, absolutely hating when the voice decided to make his presence known(which just happened to be all the time).

* * *

Well, what'd you think?? I hope you liked it even though it was really short. Again, I'm sorry for the shortness. Please review! ^3^


	7. Garden

Hope you like it!! :D

"_Maybe tonight we can forget about it all_

_It could be just like heaven_

_I am a machine_

_No longer living just a shell of what I dream."_

-"The Fantasy" by 30 Seconds to Mars

* * *

_/Don't you ever shut up!?/_ Draco asked the voice, thoroughly annoyed. **\Not really.\** the voice smiled. Draco growled before going into his room to get dressed. He grabbed a pair of loose black slacks, a bluish-gray, long sleeve shirt, and a fresh pair of boxers. He pulled the clothes on slowly, taking his time so he could think.

_/Tuesday? That's only three days away./_ Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began to slip on his socks and shoes. _/I wonder what he wants./_ Draco scoffed. _/He wants what he always wants./ _**'Oh don't act like you don't like it.'** He finished putting on his shoes and laid down on his bed with a _FLOP_, his arms stretched out wide. For a few moments no world existed outside Draco's room, wizarding or other.

"If only the world really were as simple as my bedroom." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before getting up. Fighting the urge to just curl up under the blankets, Draco opened the door and headed downstairs. He made his way through the halls as he hummed to himself. _/Such a big house for a total of what, four people?/_ Draco thought. He would be perfectly content in a regular house. But there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to survive a less "comfortable" lifestyle after all. Before he knew it, he was in the kitchen. The small house elf jumped as he heard the door open and spun around, a terrified look on his face.

"How can I help you, master?" he squeaked, bowing low. Draco felt bad for the creature as he watched him tremble.

"Just a sandwich please."

"Right away sir." The small house elf began to quickly put together the sandwich, careful to make it just right. Draco watched as the small hands began with two pieces of bread and worked up as the various ingredients floated in the air. Within a few moments, the elf had finished the sandwich and turned, placing the plate in front of Draco.

"Thank you." The elf looked at the blond incredulously, unused to the politeness. Draco picked up the sandwich and fiddled with it before finally taking a bite. He wasn't particularly hungry; he had just asked for the sandwich so as not to have spooked the poor house elf for no reason. He ate the sandwich slowly, finishing nearly ten minutes after asking for it. When he was done he called the elf to come and take the plate.

He got up and began to wander the halls of the large mansion once again. This time he knew where he was going. He was headed for the one sanctuary he had that was in the palatial mansion and wasn't his room. Tucked away behind the house lay a beautiful garden full of the loveliest flowers Draco had ever seen. It had been years since he had sat in those gardens. He could faintly recall the sweet summer scent of the snapdragons in bloom(1). As his memories swirled through his mind, he came to the door that lead to the garden. He reached for the door knob, taking a quick look around to make sure he was alone, and opened the door.

There before him stood the large indoor garden he remembered from his childhood. Everything was the same and it seemed time in the greenhouse had frozen, awaiting his return; each flower looked exactly the same as it had when he had last seen it. He stepped into the room, pausing to inhale the heavy aroma of the blossoming flowers. The door shut with a soft click as Draco made his way forward, passing many different kinds of flowers. However, he only had one type of flower on his mind at the moment.

He continued through the greenhouse for several moments before finally finding his desired flower. In front of him was a patch of gardenias. They were his and his mother's favorite. Simple and white with a strong sweet scent. **'You know what else is simple? Potter.'** Draco closed his eyes, annoyed. He refused to acknowledge the pestering voice. **'You think Potter's as good as you dreamt?'** The blonde tried not to shout at the idiotic voice. _/Too bad you'll never know./_ **'We'll just see about that,'** the voice chortled. Draco rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the pleasant flowers that surrounded him. Unfortunately, the voice was a persistent little bugger. **'Just admit it. You want Potter.'**

Draco hung his head as his hopes of silencing the voice with the help of the plants were shattered like a delicate piece of glass. **'Tsk, Tsk. What **_**would**_** Viktor think?'** He stood, having not noticed he sat in the first place, and walked further into the huge, hidden greenhouse; as though the vexatious voice were a person he could escape by simply walking fast enough in the opposite direction. The more he thought of escaping the aggravating voice, the quicker his steps became. He thought of escape from his father. From Malfoy Manor. From himself. Soon the plants and flowers were a blur of bright colors and greens as he ran along the narrow pathway that wound through the plants.

The strange impulse to 'get away' had taken over and Draco ran the fastest he could ever remember running in his entire life. Before he knew exactly what was happening, Draco's sprint came to sudden halt as his foot caught a raised block in the pathway. He was sent crashing to the ground. He reached out with his arms in a poor attempt to catch himself, causing his right arm to tangle in a nearby rose bush, the jagged thorns slashing his shirt and arm. The comely pathway was unforgiving as it knocked the wind from Draco's lungs and collided with his head. Stars burst before his eyes as his head rattled from the impact. He lay there for a moment, light dancing in his vision. _/Just great,/_ he thought as a pain lessening wave of darkness crashed upon him.

* * *

There you have it. Chapter 7. What d'ya think? I'll try and get started on the next chapter. Hopefully I'll get it done pretty soon. Please review, they make me happy and productive!! :D


	8. Surprises

It took me three years, but I'm finally updating this story! I know it's not very long but I'm determined to update more. I really really **really** want to finish this story, so I'll try to work hard!

A thousand thanks to chickie for the review that kicked my butt back into working on this! I love you~

* * *

"Draco."

"Draco."

"It's time to wake up, love." The blonde lay on the garden pathway unconscious.

"Come on, love. You must get up," the wispy voice spoke again.

Draco groaned, regaining consciousness painfully slow. His eyes opened to complete darkness. Nothing was heard save for the sound of his own heartbeat as it pulsed loudly in his ears. Slowly, he lifted himself off the ground. His head swam as pain flooded his senses. He reached up with his left hand, his fingers pressing the newly blossomed bruise. Dry blood crumbled under his fingertips as he tried to determine just how bad it was.

A tickling sensation in his right hand caught his attention, and he looked down. Some of the deep thorn scratches had reopened, the blood snaking down his arm. A small breeze surrounded him and he gasped at the horrible stinging the seemingly gentle wind caused on his arm. Draco groaned once again as he searched his pockets for his wand. After several moments of double checking each pocket, Draco cursed loudly and began to stand.

"Shit, I must've left it in my room. Stupid."

He dusted himself off, tiny specks of dust flying off in all directions. Slowly, Draco proceeded through the garden, toeing the ground to avoid another spill. It was nearly ten minutes before Draco came to the garden's entrance. He paused to take in a deep breath then opened the door. The hall was softly lit with candles which felt like direct sunlight to the blonde's dark-adjusted eyes.

"It's nighttime already? How long was I out for?"

/If I had to guess, I'd say seven to eight hours./

'Oh not you again. I was sure that fall had gotten rid of you.'

/Oh but Draco love, you can't get rid of me that easily./ Draco rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

-

Draco crumpled atop the soft mattress, his face in a pillow; the plush cushioning felt wonderful on his achy body. His injuries, however, refused to let him forget his accident in the garden. Grumbling, he rose and headed to the bathroom. He grabbed a small wash cloth and, wetting a corner, began to gently clean the gash on his temple. Despite the amount of blood covering it, the gash was not as big as he thought it was. Covering the cut with a band-aid, he let the water in the sink run as he peeled the stained and torn shirt from the injuries on his arm, wincing. He washed away the caked blood carefully trying to avoid reopening the thin gashes yet again. Once clean, Draco shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his arm as he made his way out of the bathroom. He threw himself down on the bed and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, Draco felt the as though someone sat down next to him on the bed. The person's breath ghosted across his cheek as they leaned over him. The rough pad of a warm finger traced the shell of his ear gently causing the skin to tingle. Draco's breathing hitched at the touch and his pulse began to quicken. The finger left his earlobe and began to trail down the side of his pale throat. Draco let out a soft moan as the touches continued.

"Draco."

Suddenly everything stopped save the finger, which was now drawing swirls on the pale skin. Draco's ears buzzed as he realized who the voice belonged to. Silence took over and the only sound in the room was Draco's quick breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut, lights dancing behind the scrunched lids, as he shook his head slightly.

"No," he began. "You're not here."

"Oh but I am." The voice whispered. Warm breath sent shivers down Draco's spine as the other pressed his cheek against the blonde's. The hand returned and slid down Draco's smooth cheek, caressing the now pink flesh.

"See" it spoke again. "I'm just as real as you are."

Draco let out another moan as the large hand wrapped itself around his slender neck, feeling the blood flow quickly beneath the skin.

"Look at me" the voice said huskily, applying a small amount of pressure to Draco's neck. Draco drew in a shallow breath as he opened his eyes to the man above him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. Help keep me on track! Thanks and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
